The Casino Owner
by EmpressKira
Summary: DoffyLuffy. Luffy is a hard worker at Dressrosa Casino and one day gets tasked with serving the Owner of the company, Doflamingo, along with his boss, Crocodile. It seems interests are tossed into the mix before things become very intense. Luffy isn't sure what is happening. Rated M/SMUT/DoflamingoLuffy/OS
_**A/N:: Hello Beauties! I have another little one shot for you all~!It's kind of been sitting around waiting to be finished, so here we are!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy~!**_

 _ ***MUAH***_

* * *

 **The Casino Owner**

"Your tray is ready!"

"Thanks, Sanji!" I called as I took the tray full of drinks that had little umbrellas in them. The guy from the kitchen told me to be careful and I was going through the out door to hear the full blast of noise.

I worked in a casino, a high end one at that, in the gambling section and was happy to have it. The casino was called Dressrosa Casino and there were at least five of these big casinos across the globe and smaller ones called The Coliseum, where they focus on entertainment gambling. They are the highest paying casino for workers in the gambling section and serving section. When I first started out, they gave me two options on if I wanted to serve in the restaurant or work the gambling floor. Of course I figured with my appetite that I should probably stay away from a lot of food and went with the other. I can happily say that I do not regret that decisions, I mean there is times when I don't like my job but I don't whine in bed complaining about not wanting to go. So… that's a good sign, right?

The sound of coins filling up a tray and blaring winning claims was mostly fake since they needed to have people to keep gambling. The music was always catchy and made me sway to it as I stopped to serve the drink called 'Sex on the Beach' before moving along. With my natural reflexes it helped when someone almost bumped into me and I was able to keep my tray stable (plus hours of practice at home with my brother coming to help).

This next week was busy for us employees since just yesterday the owner of the casino flew in to stay for the week. Yeah, the actual owner, boss of my boss, is staying at this casino in the greatest suite we have. It was exciting in a way since this is the first time for me, but then again I have only been here for about a year. The owner's name is Donquixote Doflamingo and is always busy with international events that I am surprised he had time to come stay here for so long.

Unluckily, for me, my boss is being cruel to me tonight as he assigned me to be the one to deliver dinner to the owner. Nami, my supervisor, offered to do so since she was more experienced, but he had made his decision. Oh, and once Crocodile makes up his mind then that is it, no more questions or suggestions. So after this order of drinks, which only a few were left, was gone then I was to push the dinner cart to the elevator and go all the way to the top suite with a special keycard with no other stops once I slip it in the slot. Of course to make sure no one tries to sneak in with me, security will be helping me out by shooing away anyone wanting to get on.

The last drink was grasped and I made my way to the kitchen to see if the cart was prepared for me to take. As I made it in with my tray being placed down, Nami came up to me with the shimmering gold key card on a chain and held it out with me grasping but she held tight.

"You have to promise and swear that this does not leave your person until you return back to this kitchen and give it back to me."

"I swearly promise." I mentioned with a grin and she tried to hide her snort from my humor before releasing it.

"Good, follow me to the cart." The cart was all ready to leave the kitchen and Nami sternly turned to me. "Please don't screw up, I know you haven't had a mishap in forever, but this is the owner!"

"I'll try not to Nami, I really will!" I told her and she slowly nodded before pointing to the cart.

"Take elevator one, someone is already standing near it to help."

"Okay."

"Be careful, _please_." The plead had me nodding in some reassurance and she made sure no one would knock into me as I left the kitchen and headed for the elevator with nerves jumping.

A man standing next to the door nodded at me as he held open the elevator and waited for me to slide in the gold card. Suddenly it chimed and an unmarked button lit up and the doors were released as he stopped someone from trying to get on with me. The elevator shifted to signify that it was moving and glided up to no stopping for a minute or two. Soon it slowed and then chimed to notify me that it was at my floor and I pushed the cart out in the small foyer area and soon moved to the double doors. My nerves became aggressive as I soon let my hand knock on the door with the other tugging at my work shirt as I felt the collar choking me, even though I already had the top button undone.

"Come in!" The voice was familiar and I heard a loud tone before laughter as I soon opened the unlocked door.

I brought in the cart and soon notice them in a room to the right and figured it to be a dining room. So I pushed the cart over to the two men, one being my boss and the other I assumed to be the owner. Compared to my boss, the owner seemed to be a foot taller and had beaming white teeth that opened to let out another laugh. His eyes were concealed by a pair of white sunglasses with a red tint on the lenses and his blonde hair was almost bland compared to the pink feather coat resting on the back of the chair. The broad frame shook with laughter as he wore a white shirt unbuttoned halfway showing his toned chest and how he probably waxes (which wouldn't surprise me since I heard he models) before hands waved out to show his expensive jewelry.

"Good, you're on time." Crocodile claimed as he shifted his cigar to tap the ashes off and the blonde grinned widely to me.

"Ah? What's your name?"

"Luffy, sir!" I told him as I tried to hide my overwhelmed mind and how nervous I was being in his presence.

"Luffy, hm? Sounds exotic."

"Doflamingo." A laugh left the man as I felt my cheeks fill up with heat, but I tried to rid of it. "Go ahead and bring the food to the table." I obeyed with my body shifting to serve them and made sure everything was placed before uncovering it. The owner praised about the appearance as I grabbed a glass for both and asked if Doflamingo wanted some wine.

"I would rather taste something else." A hand rested along my butt and I jumped lightly with hands having to get a better hold on the bottle.

"Stop harassing my employee." Crocodile claimed, causing the hand to retreat, and he tapped the table so I could pour some wine into his glass.

"Huh? But he's so cute, no use hiding him…" I noticed stiffening in my boss's appearance at the words before he stared harshly to the blonde.

"Are you implying what I think you are implying?" The hand returned to my lower back as he lined up my body and I gripped the bottle as I just want to throw it at his face.

"Most likely."

"I am not liable if he hurts you." Crocodile pointed out before giving me a look and smirked. "Anything you respond with will not go against you and be ignored as long as no one or just me is around." As soon as those words left him, my hand swung the wine bottle in the face of the owner as I felt huffs leave me at my restraint.

"Do not touch me inappropriately!" I then poured wine in the glass as he rubbed his face with a laugh and I moved away.

"So feisty!" I grabbed the bucket for the wine and set it on the other side out of the way. The bottle slid into the ice as I set a hand towel next to it so you may use it to dry off the bottle. "When do you get off, firecracker?"

"Eight."

"Eight?"

"Ain't any of your business." I told him with a look and he began laughing out at my answer before I looked to my boss. "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment."

"Ah, don't leave so soon! I wouldn't mind eating dinner with you on my lap!" I gave him a look before turning away to go to the door.

"I shall be returning to my job." A complaint left the owner and was scolded by Crocodile for doing such things. When I got into the elevator, I pushed the first floor button and had to wait as it stopped on other floors for people to get on. Nami was soon by me as she noticed and I handed her the key back with a look. "I'm never doing that again." Is all I said before huffing out whilst going to retrieve a tray of snacks and leaving her confused.

* * *

"Again?" I asked in frustration as she shrugged her shoulders at me.

"Don't ask me, I just follow what the boss said 'give him what he wants'." A rough sigh left me at the words and I began drying off my hands since I washed them in a sink in the lounge.

"I'm on break, damn man."

"Why does he request you?" I gave her a look before shaking my head in response.

"Who knows?" Came my response before following her out the door and asking, "What does he want now?"

"Extra towels."

"You have got to be joking… I'm not a housekeeper!"

"He requested you though." Another sigh left me at the thought and began to wonder if it was going to be like this for the rest of the week besides one day when I'm off, which is luckily tomorrow. "So we got a pile of towels for you," she stated as we approached the elevator that had a housekeeper standing with the towels. I reached into my pocket for the golden key card, since Nami saw no point from what happened all day yesterday when I was on shift, and took the towels. "Ask if he needs anything else so you don't have to do this back and forth game."

"The thing is, I do ask." I told her as the light lit up and the doors closed as I noticed a confused Nami.

Two days ago is when I first met the owner and yesterday was full of that so called game. It was like he came up with stuff just so I could come up and see him, or more like hit him with something new. Doflamingo made it very clear that he had a deep interest in me and it seemed that the more I denied him the more he got hot by it. I couldn't help it though, he would try something inappropriate and I would hit him for it. Crocodile thought it was amusing when he would join the owner for a meal, requested of course or he wouldn't. It was torture for me since I never could get anything done.

I opened the door to the room after knocking and was presented with empty rooms. "I brought your towels, sir!" I hollered out before hearing movement from the bedroom where the bathroom was.

"In here, Luffy~!" A sigh left me as I began towards the bedroom and maneuvered around clothing on the floor before entering the spa bathroom. The owner sat in the large hot tub with my eyes noticing towels on his shelf. I rolled my eyes at the sight and moved in to set the new pile on the counter by the sink. "Come over here." A smirk was on his face as I viewed him before shifting to go next to the tub and I soon felt my wrist being grasped and yanking me into the tub. After a few seconds, I emerged with a sputtering cough as I shook off the water from my hair and he laughed out. "Nice of you to join me!"

"I-I'm soaked!" I claimed out as he continued with his humor and I tried to get back out, but he tugged me to him.

"Well, might as well enjoy your time, you were on break, yes?" I opened my mouth to protest but came out with a squeak when he pulled me onto his lap. A shudder left me and suddenly I stiffened with heat rising to my cheeks.

"Please tell me you are not naked…"

"Hmmmm… I'm not naked?" A groan left me at his laughter before I felt another squeak leave me as a hand was under my shirt.

"Ah! Let go!" I began pressing a hand into his chin as he began rubbing at my chest and suddenly I jolted with a gasp. "R-release me!"

"Oh, it perked right up!" Fingers began pinching at one of my nipples and I squirmed in his hold with soft protests leaving me as I tried to get away by shifting forward. My shirt was ripped open with buttons splashing into the water and I kept trying to move away, but the other hand gripped around my waist. Lips skimmed my ear before they found my neck and began sucking there.

"L-let go— _nnhhaa_ ~!" A moan left me as I felt a grip on my member and my hands shifted to stop the terrorizing hand.

"You make some beautiful noises, Luffy."

" _Nn_ , stop, I have work!" I told him as I soon felt my hips buck into the hand and let out a gasping moan.

"Ah, you're on break, remember?" The words told me hotly and I let out an odd noise as he bit hard with the hand going into my pants to grip my growing erection.

A chuckle left him as he pressed teeth together more and let my hands grip onto his legs as I was starting to lose my mind. The heat from the bath and with his hands doing sinful things to my body, I couldn't process anything correctly. After a minute of stroking me, he became impatient as I felt him remove the rest of my shirt and I felt my chest press into the side as hands tugged down my pants. Confusion filled me as I groaned before suddenly I felt something press into me.

"Wh-what—?!" I asked out as I felt the object begin moving inside of me and my fingers gripped the side as he leaned over me with chuckles.

"I can't wait to feel you, Luffy~!" A moan left me when the object wiggled and I tried to think clearly about my situation.

"You can't jus— _aahhaa_ ~!" Something pressed in with the first object and thrust roughly into something inside of me.

"Nonsense, saying such things when I have you like this!" The moans wouldn't stop falling from my lips as he was relentless and my erection was pressed harshly into the side, not helping at all as it throbbed for attention. I could feel drool beginning to pool from my mouth as he harshly continued his ministrations before shifting them away suddenly. A whine escaped me at the loss, but I was grateful as I tried to get my mind to function correctly. Well, I didn't get to even process my situation before I felt something large begin to penetrate.

"It's— _ohhhh_ , big~!" I whimpered out as I felt the intrusion continue and send flashing signs of pain through my mind and veins.

"If you relax it will help; especially once you adjust…" Lips found my ear as he chuckled softly into it. "I will blow your mind." A shiver left me at the words and heat before gasping at the feel of him slipping more in. The water, in a way, helped make things easier since soap was mixed in and gave the feel of your skin being silky smooth.

" _Nnnhh_ —No more…" I panted out as I felt like he would never stop and judging by just the feel, his girth was thick. Anyways, I would have never planned to stick something up there, not even during masturbation sessions.

"There is only a little left, fufufu, just stay calm." I gasped out breaths as his lips skimmed my shoulder blades with kisses and I felt my nails dig into my palms. "You feel so good, Luffy~!" A yelp left me at the sudden thrust and I found myself trembling at how strange it felt. Water began sloshing around as he started a rhythm and I couldn't help the small moans that began to come out with my whimpers.

" _Aahha_!" The cry of pleasure left me as his rhythm angled to hit right on a spot that made sparks fly in my vision. My body leaned over the edge as I couldn't hold myself up any longer, but I didn't need to as he pulled me back to begin grinding against me as I felt my back land onto his chest as I gasped out.

"Oh ho~! I'm going to make you come so hard~!" Doflamingo claimed in excitement as he was ruthless with this thrusts again and that mouth lining my neck. "Mh, go ahead and touch yourself." My hand shifted before reacting when he lifted me by under the knee. I began to pump myself as he aimed effectively into my prostate. Moans became so erratic that it was becoming unbearable.

" _Mmmhaa_ , Im— _mmm_ ~!" My body jerked as I came onto my hand and I felt him falter at me tightening on him before humming in some type of bliss.

"So good~!" It didn't take long for him to follow and once he finished I was rested against him. "You are so delectable, Luffy~!" As I relaxed more I began to realize my situation and soon I flushed deeply in embarrassment.

"O-oh gosh!" I shifted up, but gasped out a groan when I noticed him still inside me, which had him slip out. I was totally going to get fired!

"Shush now, relax." Arms wrapped around my body as I was held against him and noticed as he turned on some jets in the tub. Relaxation slowly found me as I felt my legs shift to let my feet hook around his calves. It was perfect, his long legs, my feet didn't have any struggle and it made me feel more stable in my spot. "Ah, you should just get the rest of the day off."

"Huh?!" I asked out as I shifted to let my head look up at the man. A soft chuckle left him as yellow eyes gleamed down at me with arms tightening lightly.

"Oh, you have tomorrow off, no? I have a California King, its perfect for you not to go anywhere." This blush reddened my cheeks at the words and I wiggled a bit at the words before hands reacted and I began pulling on his hair.

"Haah?! You can't just do that! I work here!" The words made me realize even more that I broke _**Code Number 345 (in short definition):**_ **No romantic or sexual relations with anybody in the work place**. I just slept with the OWNER of the whole company who made the rules in the first place!

"Mah? So? Who wants to say something about it?" A confused look was on me at his words as lips met mine and a hand grasped my chin. This stifled moan left me as he kissed me before pulling away with a smirk. "I am the owner, remember?" I felt my body tremble at his words and arms secured around me with lips to my ear as I had shifted. "My company, my rules."

"That's abusing your power, Doffy." This chuckle left him at my nickname I gave him since he also insisted when I had first let it slip.

"Well, you could always quit and then I can take you with me." My body stiffened at the words before shifting and pulling at his cheek.

"I'm not going to j-just quit! I worked hard for this job!" A laugh left him as he snuggled his head against mine before shifting us. Hips were grabbed as my butt was set on the edge, causing a shiver when cool air found me, and I was facing to him.

"Then you can be promoted to my upmost, personal assistant." A smirk was on him as yellow eyes gleamed with lust and this tremble found me when lips found mine again.

I can't think clearly right now.

* * *

"You are seriously taking away my employee?" Shock was still on me as I stood before Doflamingo and Crocodile, just after rolling out of that very large bed.

Doflamingo made it very clear that I wasn't leaving once we got out of the tub and made me stay the night, too.

"Mah? You should be happy! He's getting promoted! That will look good on this casino's highlights!" A laugh left the owner as I soon seen my boss stare to me. This shrug left me as I was still a little confused on the whole matter and nothing I said seemed to matter. A sigh left Crocodile as he had a hand rub at his face in exasperation.

"I could careless of highlights, a very hardworking employee is being taken from my casino with no notice. It takes time to hire someone else."

"I'm sure it wouldn't take long." The innocent façade on the owner was too much for my boss as he growled out.

"Do whatever the fuck you want and make it fast to get the fuck out of here." Crocodile shifted to leave the seating area as he was done dealing with the blonde and I had known this to be very common in the past few days.

"Hai, hai, Crocky!" The man stiffened and held back his anger to just leave the room already and I turned to a laughing Doflamingo.

"I will have you know that if I am supposed to be some type of assistant I will act like it and make sure you get things done."

"Mah, mah, don't be so mean, Luffy!" Hands moved to grasp me and lift me up onto one of his arms. "Though I don't expect anything less from you." A kissy face was made at me and I shove my hand in his face.

"Don't think about it, I'm still upset that I am losing this job."

"Ah, promotion, promotion!" The words chanted before he shifted to press me to wall and had my legs moved to around his waist. This wide smirk was at me before having those lips on my neck. "We can also celebrate in Maui!" A groan left me at the nibbles and I moved a hand to grip his hair to pull him back.

"Didn't Vergo say that stuff was important?"

"Later~!"

That was the day I became an 'assistant' with a more personal background, but I made sure he stayed on topic and Vergo appreciated that.


End file.
